The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache hybrid and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Crazy Fortune’. ‘Crazy Fortune’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in summer of 2012 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Agastache ‘Blue Fortune’ (not patented) in a field block at his nursery in Haulerwijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in 2016 in Haulerwijk, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.